It is proposed to study in dogs the effects of a variety of anesthetic agents and techniques on cerebral metabolism and cerebral blood flow. Measurements of cerebral metabolic rate will be correlated with measurements of cerebral tissue ATP, phosphocreatinine, and lactate concentrations. Differences among anesthetics will be explored and possible deleterious or beneficial effects will be looked for. The effect of generalized cerebral hypoxia and regional cerebral ischemia on these various metabolic parameters will also be explored in both dogs and squirrel monkeys. The impact of various proposed therapeutic measures on the cerebral effects of ischemia will be examined in an effort to determine the possible merit of such measures in the clinical management of stroke patients. The possible cerebral protective effects of anesthetics will also be examined using essentially the same methodologies.